


Universal Donor

by mitslits



Series: Return to the Citadel [3]
Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max's blood remains a savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Donor

The Dag has her child when the sun is at its highest point. The former wives gather around her, offering their silent support. They have all seen a birthing before and hardly wince at the screams that are wrested from the Dag's throat.

Furiosa does not approach her like the others. She stands in the corner and watches everything with the air of one who feels out of place. She _is_ out of place. She belongs with gears, and metal, and war rigs, not children. She does not belong, yet she remains.

Something is wrong. Furiosa can tell by the uneasy set of Cheedo's shoulders as she remains bent over the Dag even after her child has already been handed off to Capable. The red-haired woman carefully cleans the newborn, standing and walking back a few paces to give the ailing mother room to breathe.

"What is it?" Furiosa asks, taking a half-step forwards.

Toast turns to her when Cheedo doesn't answer. "She's losing too much blood. She'll die."

Furiosa only hesitates a moment. "We'll need needles. And a tube", she says, spinning on her heel and walking quickly out of the room.

A silent communication passes between Toast and Cheedo and Toast stands, heading to the underground area where such things are kept.

Ever since they have taken to sharing a bed Max has returned to spending more time on his own, no longer feeling the strange need to stay by Furiosa's side. She is relieved he is healing, but right now she curses the idea that has stolen him away. Every moment she spends searching for him is blood spilling out of one of the few friends she can say she has.

She finds him with a group of War Boys, sitting silent as they swap war stories of the greatest men they have witnessed. He turns to look at her when she approaches, brows lowering as he senses the air of urgency about her.

"I need your blood", Furiosa says.

Without further prompting, Max stands and nods. He follows her to the Dag's room, taking the situation in at a glance.

Toast is waiting with the needles and he takes them from her, inserting one into his own arm, checking the tube to make sure it is secure. A small stream of blood trickles out of the Dag's arm as he jabs the second needle into her and soon his blood is flowing into her veins.

Cheedo has done what she can to heal the new mother, but there is little they can do but wait and see if a miracle will happen.

Watching, Furiosa feels a strange stirring in her mind, as if this has happened before. A slight prick, as if of a needle, tugs at the crease of her arm and she rubs a hand over it absentmindedly, pushing the thoughts away. They are meaningless to her.

It seems to take hours before the Dag's eyes flutter open and her pulse grows stronger. Max refuses to take out the needle until a few more minutes have passed and the Dag can sit up on her own. Her baby, a daughter, is given to her and Toast sets about cleaning the needles.

Max steps out in the hallway, no longer necessary.

Furiosa follows him. "Thank you", she says.

"Nothing to thank me for", he replies.

 


End file.
